Entertainment distribution methods have been evolving over time. Recorded entertainment is generally parsed into two categories: (1) video productions and (2) audio productions. Video productions are commonly referred to as television productions, as that is the primary employed video distribution or viewing device. Audio productions are commonly referred to as radio productions, as that is the primary employed sound distribution device.
Productions are supported by user subscriptions and/or advertisements. User subscriptions support distribution of productions through cable, satellite, and Internet based distributions. Advertisements support more traditional broadcasting distribution, such as over-the-air television and radio.
Advertisers commonly place advertisements into productions that are associated with certain demographics. Although the demographics are helpful in increasing the effectiveness of the placement of each advertisement, the process is limited, as the current process is based upon statistics based upon limited surveys.
Broadcast distribution of video and audio includes inherent limitations. Broadcast productions are transmitted at predetermined times and are received by any of a variety of audience members. The audience member may or may not be within a demographic targeted by the advertiser. Consequently, the proposed system limits the advertiser's ability to fully optimize an advertising campaign to a specific target audience.
The advent of video cassette recorders (VCRs), and more recently, digital video recorders (DVRs) have added to a reduction of effectiveness of advertisements. Digital video recorders (DVRs) enable an audience member to view a production while fast forwarding or skipping advertisements or commercials.
The current state of the industry limits the effectiveness of an advertising campaign.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a more efficient production distribution method, which enables an improved optimization for placement advertisements directed towards each specific target viewing audience member.